


cotton hearts

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: — ex lover parkian getting back together
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	cotton hearts

_"What will we name her?" Brian asked which Jae didn't respond, still mesmerized with their new adopted kitten, holding and staring at it's paws._

_"Baby, what it's breed again? I forgot. Rugball?"_

_"Its ragdoll, Jae. Ragdoll." Brian corrected, laughing._

_"Ahh yes, ragdoll." He grins, "we should name her, Brian."_

_"That's what I asked you just now but you ignores me."_

_"Sorryyyy" he laughs, "you have any ideas?"_

_"Since it's white...snow?"_

_"Nah, too common."_

_"Snowflake?"_

_"Too long."_

_"Cream?"_

_"Weird."_

_"Icing?"_

_"Even weirder."_

_"Then what? You didn't even give any ideas." Brian rolled his eyes._

_"Jrian?"_

_"What??"_

_"Because it's our baby"_

_"You're weirder. No."_

_"Oh? How about cotton?"_

_"Cotton??"_

_"Yeah, isn't it cute?" Brian nods._

_"So Cotton it is."_

_"Welcome home, Cotton Park."_

_"Excuse me, it's Cotton Kang."_

_"I'm the top."_

_"It's not about that, Jae. Because it's my idea to adopt a kitten."_

_"But I'm the one who gonna buy her food."_

_Brian sighs, holding his laugh._

_"You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Whatever her last name was, we'd still only call her Cotton." They laughs after a brief seconds._

_"That's kinda true."_

_"We're arguing for stupid reason."_

_"But our human child will be a Park."_

_Brian just scrunch his nose in annoyance, tired to argue back._

Since that day, Cotton start to live and grow full of love together with them. The blue-eyed white fluffball is so active, smart, and loves to eat. Just like Brian. He also loves to bite Jae out of nowhere, just like Brian.

* * *

  
Brian walked into the pet crematorium with heavy steps. He remembered last year he came here to cremate Cotton.

Today is Cotton's 1st death anniversary.

"Hi, Cotton. I missed you so much." He look at the photo frame beside Cotton's urn, the photo of him and Jae kissing Cotton between them. Tears flowed his cheeks right away.

Cotton died due to heart disease, with no prior signs of being ill which breaks Brian's heart even more after awfully breaking up with Jae.

The day Cotton died, he unblocked Jae's contact just to inform him but Jae couldn't make it to it's cremation because he's abroad, busy sealing deals with the investors. That was the last time they talk to each other.

"Do Jae ever come visits you after he got back, Cotton? I hope he did. You must be missing him too, right?" Brian smiled, as if Cotton is there, looking at him with it's shiny eyes.

"I miss him too." He wiped his tears.

  
_"I don't know what are you talking about."_

_"You don't have time for me. For us."_

_"I'm home everyday, right? What do you want?"_

_"Yea, you're home just to wash up and go to sleep. Every fucking day."_

_"Watch your language, Brian."_

_"You don't even care about my fucking feelings, why'd you care about the way I talk?"_

_"Look, Brian. I know you're mad but let's talk after you're calm and controlled, okay?" Jae said carefully, as he's also controlling himself from anger._

_"No, let's end this."_

_"What now? Don't do it, Brian."_

_"Let's end this. I can't stand you anymore. You're the one who makes me feel like this." Brian glanced, leaving Jae in silence._

_"Brian, I said let's talk after you've calmed down." He said after a while._

_"No. Get out. I don't wanna see you anymore." Brian chased him out, irritated._

_"Brian, please don't say that. I...I love you." Jae sounded so wistful with his pathetic gaze but Brian didn't even turn to look at him._

Brian hate himself.  
Brian hate himself for not giving Jae another chance.  
Brian hate himself for not turning to the door when Jae drag his baggage out their house.  
Brian hate himself for not saying I love you too.  
Brian hate himself for falling out of love.

Little did he know that the love didn't completely fell out, it would come back and haunt him, tearing him away.  
With longing and regrets filling each passing day.

"Cotton, what should I do... I miss him."

"I miss you too." Brian startled, his feet frozed. 

"Brian." Jae pat his shoulder, waking him up from reverie.

"Y-Yes?"

Jae smiled, like he never been broken.

Like he never get chased out last year.

Like he never said 'I miss you too' seconds ago.

"Do you have time?"

"For what?"

"Coffee?" He nods.

Along their way to the nearest cafe, they walked side-by-side with an awkward gap. Brian trying hard not to smile because he could smell Jae's perfume. The scent he missed so much. 

Jae push the entrance door, and going straight to the farthest table from the crowd. The quietest corner of the cafe.

"Like usual?" Jae asked and Brian nods. He take off his long coat and draped it by the seat, revealing his majestic proportion in a Prussian blue suit and black turtleneck. Brian gulped at the view, his pupil are hardly trying not to stare too long.

"Okay, I'll go order it."

_**How could he act like we never broke up?** _

"So... how's life?"

"Still the same." **_Except there's no you and Cotton._** "How about you? I can see the company is doing very well now."

"Well yeah, thankfully. I worked very hard to the point I lose you so it better be well." He chuckles.

"Do you still has nightmares?" Brian wanna slap himself for asking such question. 

"Almost every night." Brian's heart felt crushed. 

"You look so much thinner. Are you on diet?" Jae asked. Brian shooked his head.

"No... I just don't have much appetite these days."

"It's almost 3 but have you had lunch?"

"Actually not ye—"

"Good, me too. Let's go eat." **_All of a sudden?_**

"Jae, wait."

"What?"

"We broke up."

Jae blinked, "I know. I just wanna eat with you, well, if you agree."

Brian fell silent for a while. If he said no, it will be over. He would never have a chance like this ever again. They might never see each other again.

He nods in agreement, "okay."

"What do you wanna eat?" Jae asked enthusiastically, placing his hands on the table.

"I... don't know."

"Lasagna? I know a good place."

"Okay then."

"So let's move now...if you're done with your coffee?"

"Ah, yes. Let's go."

Journey to the 'good place' is so quiet. Only the sound from the radio filled the thin space. Brian's mind wandered far back to when they started dating, he was the one who initiate everything on dates back then. Now that the role changes–even though they broke up, he can't help to feel fluttered. 

"I go to see Cotton right after arrival, last year." Jae said out of the blue. 

"I go there the next day, too. I thought I'll meet you but I guess you didn't come." Brian turned his head slowly.

"I thought you never came."

"How could I? She's our precious baby."

**_Our._ **

"I even still have her picture as my lockscreen."

"Me too."

Jae's phone rings at the same time, he tuck his earpod in and answer.

"Hello... Yes–ah right! I'm sorry I forgot. Can you reschedule it for me? Thanks, Sungjin. Tell them I'm sorry. Alright, talk to you later."

"I suppose you need to go somewhere but you're stucked with me?"

"I totally forgot about the meeting. Nevermind, I already asked Sungjin to reschedule it." Jae grins.

"I'm okay if you wanna go tho, it must be important."

"No no no, it's nothing too important. Just a presentation from developing team. Dowoon is doing so good lately, his own game will release next month if everything goes well as he planned."

Brian was so excited to hear it because he know everyone from the company, how they suffer and survives together. Now the company is getting bigger, released many hit mobile games and even get idols as their brand ambassadors. 

"By the way how far is this lasagna place, I thought it's just around here." It's been 25 minutes but they're not arriving anywhere yet.

"Almost there." Jae turned to an apartment complex, Brian turned to him.

"Honestly, where are you bringing me to now?"

"My house."

"Why?" He furrowed his brows.

"Because I make perfect lasagna."

"Seriously, Jae. I'm leaving."

"Of course, you can leave the car. I won't asked you to wait and eat in here. Just let me park the car first."

Brian just sighs, there's no point to turn away now. Although he's not sure if Jae still loves him like he does, might just shamelessly be friends with him and try to make Jae love him again.

He followed Jae footsteps in total silent until they arrive at his apartment door. Jae press in the passcode and Brian could clearly see that it's '1519'–their birthday dates. Brian didn't change his passcode too, its still the same number.

"Come in."

"When did you move here?" Brian asked, stepping out from his shoes.

"About 6 months ago?" Jae took off his coat and suit then hang it on the stand, walking to the kitchen while rolling up his turtleneck sleeves.

"Take a seat, anywhere you want. I'm gonna cook our very late lunch."

Brian decides to just sit on the dining table chair near the kitchen in order to watch him closer.

"You should just take me to the nearest restaurant, why the hassle?"

"I want to cook for you and eat with you, I'm so sick of eating alone." He answered with his eyes focused on arranging things on the stove.

"You have Sungjin."

"Nah, he's too quiet when eating."

"Dowoon?"

"He eats too little and I have to finish the rest."

"How about Wonpil?"

"He talks too much."

Brian gulped. "So why me?"

"Because you eat well and I miss watching you eating all the food." He replied sincerely, turning his gaze to Brian.

"You wanna drink something? Juice?" He offered, opening the fridge to take some tomatoes. 

"I'm fine. Do you need help?"

"No, I can manage."

Brian sighs and pretend to play with his phone. He's watching closely as Jae sleeves would rolled down, and Jae would lift it up again over his elbow. He's so adorable when he focused on doing something, and Brian can't help to stare a little longer.

After about an hour later, Jae let his beautiful lasagna to bake in the oven and approach Brian with a glass of juice.

"Thank you."

Jae nods, "We just have to wait 10 minutes more." He took a seat beside him.

"You looks tired. I'm sorry for making you wait too long."

"No its not from the waiting. Just... I was busier than usual at work these days, I even fell asleep during radio commercials break."

"How about today? You don't have any broadcast schedule?" He sounds so concerned.

"I've recorded today's broadcast yesterday. So its my offday."

"I'm sorry for taking too much of your time off then."

"Its alright, Jae. Don't worry."

The timer rings and Jae dashed to get their late lunch, or rather an early dinner.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

They eat in silent, and suddenly Brian start crying.

"Brian? What's wrong?" Jae grabs his hands.

"Tell me, what's wrong? It's tastes that bad?" Brian sobs harder.

"W-why you...never c-cook for me when we're together"

Jae wipes his flowing tears, "I know that's not what makes you cry right now, Brian."

"I-I..I don't know...this taste so good...or maybe I miss you too much.."

Jae get up and kneel between Brian's legs, hugging him tight.

"I miss you too. I really do. I want to hug you so much the second I saw you there."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Jae. I know I'm a stupid jerk but..I...I lo–"

"I know. I love you too." Jae pulls himself from the hug and looked into Brian's eyes deeply. "I still love you."

Brian cried again when Jae's lips touched his. It still feels so warm as ever. His kisses feels so soft on his lips, the kisses he longs so much.

"I love you, Jae."

"I love you more."

"The lasagna is so good." Jae laughs.

"I know right. That's the first dish I could make from scratch." Jae holds Brian's hands. "I learned to cook because I thought if you ever come back to me I could be a better boyfriend who cooks and feed you."

"You're still learning?" Brian smiles.

"Yeah, from google."

"So if I get sick you'll cook porridge for me?" Brian asked, stroking his hair.

Jae smiled leaning to the touch, "of course, I'll make it without burning the kitchen like last time." They laughs together, and Jae kissed Brian hands.

"Thank you, for coming back to me."

"Honestly, I didn't come back to you. It's Cotton who make us meet each other again."

"Right, thank you so much to Cotton. But if you didn't cry just now, I'll never know." Brian shyly giggles.

"Now feed me as a better boyfriend will you? I'm hungry."

Jae smiled, going back to his seat and feed Brian with pleasure.

"You have to finish all this, okay?"

* * *

After done with washing the dishes, they walked to Jae's bedroom.

"You have larger bed now."

"And a larger house."

"Yes. I'm so happy you reached your goals, but I'm sorry I leave you in the process. I regret it so much." He hugs Jae, in the verge of tears again.

"No no no, baby. It's okay. It's all in the past. Now you can stay with me and accompany me to achieve my other goals."

"Yes. I will."

"I hope you'll never leave me, even if I'd be home late, even if I'm always busy, even–"

"I promise. Whatever happens, I'll never leave your side."

"I see you really love me." Jae teased him.

"Yes, madly." He smiles wider at that and kissed Brian's temple.

"Now my baby needs to rest. Let me hug you to sleep."

Jae let Brian lie on the bed and join him after. "Sleep. I'll be here." Jae kissed his forehead and hugged him by the waist.

"I love you, Brian."

"I love you more."

Brian drifted to dreamland in ease, his lover is here embracing him. It's not a dream anymore.  
Jae smiles watching every little moves Brian made in his sleep. His calm breathing assures him, he's there. No more awake in nightmares.

They're alive and they're **still in love**.

That's more than enough.

— end

**Author's Note:**

> from parkianist, to parkianist, for a better world


End file.
